A First Time To Remember
by BlueEyesForeverx
Summary: First Story. Eclare. Eli and Clare's first time. Possible Two-Shot. First Chapter Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) So this is my first story I have ever written and I'm not sure how it turned out. I've read a lot of Degrassi fanfics (Forever Shipping Eclare!) and I decided to write one. Please tell me what you think. This will probably be a two-shot if you tell me to continue. Thanks.

Attention : I do not own Degrassi. Wish I did. There are a few quotes in here from Degrassi with (**) I just wanted to mention that.

Warnings : This chapter is in the Rated T I guess. If I write another chapter it will be M.

[{(\******/)}]

Clare moaned quietly as Eli, who was on top of her, holding himself up, gently nipped at her neck. They had gotten this far before. Many times actually. But Eli always stopped himself before they went any farther, not wanting to pressure her.

Yes, he was a teenage boy, and he wanted to make love to her more than anything. But Eli respected Clare and the promise she made to herself many years before. So for now, he was stuck with the pleasure of his hand after leaving their intense makeout sessions.

However, Clare was feeling the same way. She was always so disappointed whenever Eli stopped them from continuing. She knew she loved Eli completely and she was sure she would be with him for the rest of her life. They had been together for a while - through the ups and the downs - and Clare knew she was ready for him to make love to her.

The only problem? Clare was scared out of her mind. Not about giving herself to Eli. She knew that was the right choice. She was simply nervous about actually doing it. He would be the only boy to see her naked thus far, and that thought made Clare become paranoid. She wasn't Julia. Nor will she ever be. She wanted it to be special for both of them.

Eli had no idea of Clare's wanting to give her virginity to him. He continued to kiss and suck the side of her neck, completely unaware of what was going through her head. She was ready to tell him what she wanted.

"Eli..?" Clare whispered.

He pulled away from her, leaned up, and looked down at her, "Yeah? What's so important that your making me stop making out with my girlfriend?" He smirked.

Clare half-smiled and looked around the his clean room, avoiding his gaze "Do you remember, a few month ago, when we had just started cleaning your room, you said something about how nice this room would be once it was ready? It is ready, isn't it? It looks really nice," she started to ramble, "Is that desk new, has it always been there? What about that doll on the back of that horse over there*? Have you changed your room around late-,"

Eli interrupted her and smirked, "Why are you rambling? What were you going to say?"

Clare took a deep breath, looked up at him, and said quietly, "You said 'once it's ready, and you are,**' meaning once I was ready to have sex with you. And, Eli, I am ready. I've thought about it"

Eli was shocked. He had wanted this for a while, but he had no idea what to say. " Clare, are you completely positive, no doubt in your mind that this is what you want? I don't want you to look back and think that you should have waited longer."

"I have no doubt that I want you to make love to me. This is a big decision, but this is what I want. I have thought about it for a long time. And I know that I won't have any regrets"

Eli smile a real smile, not his beautiful smirk, "What my blue-eyed angel wants, she gets." He leaned down to kiss her lips. Their lips moved together for a few second when Clare decided to deepen the kiss.

Eli pulled away and smirked, "I know you want all of my sexiness now, but I really want to make this perfect for both of us. I don't want our first time to be with my parents downstairs and your curfew in an hour."

"Fineee," She pouted, wanting him more than ever.

"How about Friday night? We can go out and then come back here and you can stay the night. My parents won't be home." Eli suggested hopefully.

Clare smiled up at him, "Sounds perfect. I'll tell my dad I'm at Alli's"

"Sneaky, Edwards. Losing your V-Card and youthful rebellion. Big night!**" Eli smirked.

Clare playfully rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you too. And I promise to make Friday a night you'll never forget," Eli said, knowing he would do the best he could to make that possible.

[{(\***Later That Night***/)}]

Eli's Point of View

"Adam, what if I screw it up for her? What if she hates it?" I practically yelled into my cell phone at my best friend.

"Dude, chill out. Clare will love it no matter what. She's probably just as nervous as you are, maybe more. Wait - maybe not. You're a mess," Adam said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't funny. My first time with Julia was great, but this is different. I'm just so fucking nervous!"

"I know you are, but this will all work out fine. Clare loves you, and it will be great. Quick question. Remind me again of why you came to me with sex advice?"

"Shut up. But do you really think I'll be okay?" I asked, still paranoid.

"Yes. Calm the hell down. Clare is probably across town, freaking out, talking to Alli."

[{(***At Clare's***)}]

Clare's Point of View

"Alli, what if I mess something up? What if he hates it? What if he doesn't like how look?" I asked Alli through the phone as I paced my room.

"Clare, Eli loves you and he thinks you're gorgeous. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I wish I had someone like that. I know you're nervous but everything will be okay. You still have a few days to prepare." Alli told me somewhat calmly.

When I told her I was going to have sex with Eli, she literally squealed in my ear for three minutes.

"But Alli, I'm not his first," I whined

"Clarebear, that doesn't matter. He loves you for you. Nothing can change that. He is probably just as nervous as you are."

I sighed. We talked for a while longer about necessary precautions. Shaving. Lingerie. Condoms. It was awkward, since Alli has the power to make anything awkward.

I was nervous as hell for Friday, but I knew that I was making the right choice.

[{(\******/)}]

End of chapter one :)

Please tell me what you think.

*- Am I the only one who noticed this in his room when he was makin out with Imogen (Not sure whether if I ship Imogeli or not in case you were wondering.)

**- Quote

Love,

Christina :D / xThoseBlueEyesx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :) here's the second chapter. My first smut ever so i'm sorry if it's horrible :/ but I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and added this to the alerts. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw my first review xD but thanks. I'm sorry if this is really long and wordy, I'm a new writer so please give me advice. This story is over and i'm considering writing a group of oneshots. Should i do it? Please let me know. But thanks again

Attention : I don't own Degrassi. Only the multiple Werther's Coffee Hard Candy Thingies xD, well the aren't technically mine. But they are in my tummy so they kinda are lol

Warning : Rated M for sex and language

[{(\******/)}]

Eli's hand shook slightly as he unlocked his front door with Clare standing beside him.

It was Friday. Finally, Friday. The day the two had been anticipating for quite a few days now was finally here. Both were nervous beyond belief, but excited and anxious as well. Let's just say Eli had many wet dreams about tonight during the days prior, more than usual, if that's possible.

When the door was finally open, he led Clare inside.

The couple had just returned from dinner. Eli took Clare to a delicious, pricey Italian restaurant, the same place they went for their six month anniversary a few months ago. Eli paid, like always. He was doing all he could to make this night special for her, for both of them.

His appearance, especially tonight, had already impressed her. His usual t-shirt and dark blazer was replaced with a medium blue button-down, rolled up at the elbows, a skinny black tie, and dark skinny jeans. His dark brown hair framed his face and his bright green eyes sparkled.

Clare was as beautiful as always. Her auburn hair was perfectly curled and complimented with a black headband, and her makeup was simple and flawless. Alli had helped with her outfit. She wore a flowy black top, a beautiful floral skirt, and gladiator sandals.

Eli led Clare to the living room and asked, "Can you sit here for a minute? I just need to fix something. I can take your bag up."

"Sure." Clare smiled at him and sat on the couch after handing him her overnight bag.

She watched as he ran up the steps, glad she was alone for a moment. She knew she was ready, she was just nervous, as everyone should be. This was a night she would remember forever.

[{(\***Eli's Point Of View***/)}]

A million thoughts went through my head as I ran up the steps and walked to my room.

'What if she regrets it? What if she doesn't like it and wants to never have sex again? What if I hurt her too much? Should I put on music? Scatter flower petals? I have condoms, right? What if I'm too small? What if I'm too big?'

I smirked a little at the last thought, but I was still freaking out. I loved Clare more than anything and I just want to make her happy.

I threw her bag next to the door and walked over to my desk. I grabbed my iPod and placed it on my dock, ready to play a mixture of our favorite songs. Well, my non-scary favorite songs. I scattered some rose petals on my floor, with a few in the hall leading to my room. I know how cheesy it is, but I hoped Clare would like them and feel more comfortable. Some were red, some white, some black - I had to get some black ones for myself. I went over to my bed and made sure it was made correctly.

I opened the drawer of my bedside table and noted that my Trojan Ecstasy Condoms were in there. The box was full and unopened. Bullfrog had given them to me when Clare and I hit our six-month, even though I told him we were abstinent. My parents are so fucking weird.

When I was sure everything was ready, I sat on my bed and called Clare up.

"Clare, can you come up now?"

[{(\***Clare's Point Of View***/)}]

I jumped when Eli called my name, because I was so deep in thought. I made my way upstairs and towards his room. When I got there I saw Eli sitting on his bed, looking handsome as ever. I smiled when I saw rose petals laying on the floor. Some were black - Classic Eli.

Eli stood up as soon as he saw me. He walked over to his desk and pressed play on his iPod. I flinched when a loud screamo song blasted out of the stereo.

"Shit, sorry! Wrong playlist!" Eli changed the song and a somewhat slow, sweet song filled the room.

I smiled at him as he walked over to me, "It's okay. This room looks beautiful, thank you."

"No problem. Anything for my girl."

"A-Are you as nervous as I am?"

"Probably more," Eli smirked and leaned down to kiss me, "Are you sure this is what you want? We can go downstairs and fall asleep while watching a movie. I want you to do what you want to do."

"Yes, Eli. I want this more than anything. I love you more than anything I've ever loved before." I told him.

He smiled, "I love you more than that. I would love to make love to you"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. He connected our lips and put his arm around my waist. He pulled away and led us to his bed. He laid me down and straddled my waist. I reached up and pulled his head down to kiss me, deepening it this time.

After a few moments, Eli pulled away and kissed down my neck. He leaned up and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He was kind of skinny, but definitely toned. He had a great body. I had seen him shirtless many times before, for we had gone swimming many times during the past summer.

Yet this was different. We wouldn't be swimming in a pool this time, we would be swimming in our own passion, as cliche as it is.

Eli threw his shirt to the side and went to remove mine.

"Can I take this off?"

I swallowed, "...Yeah. Sure. Don't, um, stare. Please."

He slowly pulled my top off, revealing my lacy black and purple bra. I looked to the side and bit my lip, scared of what he'd think of me. When I finally looked up at him, he had a big goofy smile on his face.

"Babe, please don't be embarrassed. You are so fucking gorgeous. I could look at you all day," Eli said sweetly, still smiling like an idiot.

I felt sort of proud. Here I was, innocent Saint Clare with the sexist guy in the world staring at my chest. I was also proud that I caused the large bulge that was resting against my leg.

I blushed, "Thank you"

Eli pulled off my skirt and threw it somewhere near my shirt. He stood up and unbuckled his tight skinny jeans. I smiled and blushed when I saw his red and black boxers.

He hopped back on the bed and smirked, "You like?"

"Very much so, yes"

We laid back with him next to me. We smiled at each other and Eli leaned over to kiss me. I connected our lips and ran my tongue along his lower lip. He opened his mouth and our tongues danced while he ran his hands all over my body.

He pulled away and leaned down to kiss my visible cleavage and massaged my breasts with his hands.

He leaned up, "Can I take your bra off?"

I was more nervous than before. Slowly, I nodded.

He reached around me and hesitantly unfastened my bra and let it fall off my shoulders.

He didn't stare, well only for a second. "You're beautiful." He told me, and I knew he meant it.

I leaned back and he moved back on top of me. He bent down and took my left nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it. He massaged my other breast with his left hand. He switched sides and continued for a moment.

Eli kissed from my chest down to my belly button and back up a few times and repeated it. He laid down between my legs and started to run his hand up and down my center through my panties. I could tell I was getting wetter by the second.

He looked up at me, silently asking if he could remove my panties. I took another deep breath and nodded. Whenever I read fanfiction I always wondered why people always took a deep breath before something big would happen. I now realized why, it somehow made me feel less nervous.

Eli smiled and tugged down my underwear.

[{(\***Eli's Point Of View***/)}]

So far, tonight has gone amazing. At the moment, Clare was fully naked and laying in front of me. She was gorgeous, truly an angel. I could tell she was nervous. Hell, I was too. But she deserved the best.

I situated myself between her and asked her to raise her legs so her feet were flat of the bed an her knees were bent. When she did that, I moved my hand and run my finger up and down her smooth, wet slit.

I leaned forward and licked up and down her pussy. We both moaned.

"You taste amazing."

I latched my mouth on her clit and flicked my tongue back and forth over it. She moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in my hair. I smirked against her and sucked on her clit.

I pulled away, still rubbing her clit, and told her, "I know you haven't done this before so it might be a little uncomfortable at first. But I promise it will feel amazing soon"

She nodded. I raised my middle finger and inserted it into her dripping hole. I moaned when i felt how tight she was around my finger. I could only imagine how she would feel around my hard cock.

I started to slowly pump my finger in and out of her while I flicked my tongue over her clit. Her beautiful moans and whimpers were music to my ears. I almost lost it when she moaned my full name loudly.

"E-Eli, faster" She moaned.

I obeyed her and fucked her with my fingers faster. I added another finger and started to suck harder on her clit. I went even faster and she came long and hard on my face.

"E-Elijaahhh" She yelled and I licked all her juices up.

I let her recover and crawled up next to her.

When she got her breath back, I asked her, "Did you enjoy that?"

Clare smiled, "So fucking much."

I smirked at her. It turned me on so much when so cursed because she did it so rarely.

"Well you're welcome."

"C-Can I try some stuff on you?" She asked shyly.

I was shocked, but agreed, "Sure, just not too much, I'm so turned on now. I wanna last."

I rolled on my back and Clare got on top of me. She kissed down my neck, flicked her tongue over each nipple, and licked down my abs. When she grabbed a hold of the waistband of my boxers, she looked up at me.

Now it was my turn to be nervous. I knew she hadn't really seen a penis before, so I hoped she would be okay with what she saw.

I was relieved when she pulled my boxers down and smiled, "Wow, you're really big."

I smirked. I guess I was kind of big, about 7 and a ½ inches. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, a lot."

She cautiously gripped the base and moved her fist up and down. I closed my eyes and moaned a little. It felt amazing to have her soft hand on me instead of my own. I hadn't been touched by another person since Julia and I realized how much I missed it.

My eyes opened and widened when I felt Clare's mouth on my dick. She slowly bobbed her head up and down and I moaned loudly.

After a minute I reluctantly pulled Clare up, not wanting to cum yet.

"That was so amazing, Clare. Are you sure you have never done that before?"

She giggled, "Nope, never have. But, I hope to do it again soon."

I winked, "So do I."

Clare kissed me softly and I kissed her back. She laid down on her back and pulled me on top of her, "Eli, I'm ready. I have condoms if you need them"

"Bullfrog gave me some a while ago, even after I told him we weren't having sex. I can use them."

"Okay" Clare smiled. I leaned over and opened my drawer, getting the box and getting a condom out.

I ripped open the wrapper with my teeth and held it out to Clare.

"Do you want to put it on?"

She nodded and kissed the head of my dick, before rolling the condom on.

I situated my self, aligned my cock with her entrance, a kisses her quickly, "Baby girl, this is going to hurt, not long but for a few seconds. I promise it will feel better soon. I love you more than anything."

"I know it will, I'm ready. I love you too"

I slowly thrust my cock into her pussy, not wanting to hurt her. I could tell she was uncomfortable so I leaned down to kiss her. I pulled back when I felt her resistance then thrust back in, popping her cherry.

I heard her whimper loudly in the back of her throat. I pulled my lip away from hers and kept still, "I'm sorry."

It felt amazing and it took all I had not to move

After a few moments, she told me to go slowly.

I did as she said and after a few seconds I heard her moan quietly. I looked down at her, she looked radiant. Her hair was a mess, there were a still a few tears in her gorgeous baby blue eyes, but she was smiling big. I smiled back and went a bit faster and we both moaned.

"Does it feel good now?" I asked her.

"Very," Clare said between moans, "Does it feel good for you?"

"Yeah, real good. You're so fucking tight and wet"

"Mmm, Eli" She moans and runs her nails up and down my back. My god that felt good

We both moan as I pound into her harder.

"Oh my god, right there, Elijahhh" I go faster and harder, hoping I am hitting her g-spot.

She raises her hips to meet my thrusts, making me go deeper in her pussy, causing us both to yell each other's name.

"Oh god babe, I'm gonna cum soon." I tell her.

"M-Me too." I reach down to rub her clit fast, trying to get her to cum first.

She does, moaning and screaming my name. When I feel her walls clench around my dick, I lose and yell as I cum.

I pull out and throw the condom away. I lay next to her and wrap her in my arms, both of us trying to catch out breath.

She looks up at me and I know, looking into he big blue eyes, that what we have is real.

"How was that?" I ask her.

"So amazing. It was perfect. Thank you."

"No, thank you. I love you.

"I love you too." Clare said smiling.

We both soon fell asleep under the covers, thinking about how great out first time was.

[{(\******/)}]

Please Comment :)

Read the note at the top

Thank you.

Love,

Christina :D / xThoseBlueEyesx


End file.
